Mages
by Cherokee Bonnefoy-Jones
Summary: Just to warn you: this contains Mahad being a pedophile, him drinking, oh and technically sleeping with his sister. Rated M. And I gave you fair warning!
1. Night Alone

Princess Atemna: Here's my first M rated Apprenticeshipping fic. Honestly, I think there's a reason why Mana's his best student (probably his only one w/ the spells she casts). Mentions of drunkenness, slightly incest in a way, and Mahad's a pedophile.

Mana: Oh, thank you soooo much!!!

* * *

Mahad hovered slightly over his apprentice as he gave passionate, wine filled kisses. They were in a forgotten level of the palace that Mahad had found just weeks earlier, so there was no fear in being caught. Before this room had been found, they would usually sneak in a small kiss or private touch. Mana was too willing for what they were doing, but that only turned him on even more.

His hands traveled down over the curves of her body until they rested on her hips. She soon found herself panting as he began sucking on the skin between her neck and shoulder. "Master, please, don't stop," Mana begged. "As you wish it, Mana," he told her, his hot breath against her ear. "No, Master, it is as _you_ wish it. I must be the one subjected to this, so it's you doing as you wish with me," the teen informed her teacher. He only gave a light chuckle as he proceeded with his actions to her delicate body. Soon his hand started to prepare her.

The girl moaned even more as he felt of her wetness. Ra, if Isis ever found out about this he'd be a dead man. Mana may have been adopted into their family as a sibling, but Mahad could only think about making love to her as she grew up some. She was three years old when his and Isis' mother had found her. Isis had been 14, whereas Mahad was nearing 16.

Now he couldn't keep any part of his body to himself. Pulling his fingers out, Mahad rubbed them on his increasing desire. If the Pharaoh and Queen Teana knew what he was doing on their 17th birth celebration they would never forgive him. Especially so since Mana was but two years younger than the twin monarchs.

"Master, are you still worried?" she asked with such innocence there has yet been any to match it. "A little. Let's not worry about it right now, though. How badly do you want me, Mana?" he asked his student. "Master--Please, Master, take me now. Please," the Apprentice begged constantly of him. "Of course. Now, lie still like a good girl," he whispered while entering her.

* * *

Atemna: Well, could've been more graphic like what I call my failed attempt (a.k.a. Silentshipping).

Mana: I liked it. Too bad I'll miss nights like the Pharaoh and Queen's birthday.

Mahad: It stays here that we never tell them.

Me+Mana: Right!!!


	2. New Arrival

Princess Atemna: Hiya! Here's the second chapter. This takes place nine months after Mahad dies. Mana is at the Magician's Temple where she....Well, the nine months basically says it.

* * *

A shrill cry broke the silence of the cold night air around the Temple. Lights were on in one room where Mana currently stayed in as she was assisted by Valorie, Mahad's cousin, and her Ka as she finished giving birth to her first and only child. Bakura had taken all but this from her. The Pharaoh and Teana were gone, Mahad was gone, Isis, everyone except for Seth and the baby. "Mana, you're daughter....she-- she's beautiful." Daughter? She had a daughter? All the girl could think about was the little girl she had just given life to. She had to summon Mahad soon, but first the child needed a name. "Mana, her name?" Valorie asked her more clearly. "Malak, because she is my saving angel. Please, could you summon Mahad for me? My ba is weakening. I'm too tired to stay awake." (No, she's not dying, it just takes a lot to give birth, even if she is at that age.) "Of course," she said while handing over the infant.

After Valorie summoned Mahad, she went to inform his former master, leaving he pair with their child. "She's perfect, Mana. I couldn't ask for anything more from you, my love." A light smile graced her lips at his praise. It seemed so long ago that everything about their lives had changed. Bakura had stolen all normality and almost destroyed the world with his loathing of the Pharaoh and his family. He had even led to the death of his own younger sister as well as her older stepsister, his mistress (female version of a master) and lover. After a while, Malak fell asleep while nursing from her mother's breast.

"You should rest as well, Mana. I'll wtach over you both until the very end." "I know you will. I love you so much, Mahad," she told him softly while finding sleep in her Master's arms, him having shed most of his armor.

* * *

5,000 Years later

"What's this about, Pegasus?" Yugi asked one of the least trustworthy people he knew. #Nothing much, Yugi-boy. I just so happen to have a new Dark Magician card in my hands right now with your name on it. Dark Magician's Infant, if you were wondering.# Sensing some problems with three spirits, he let one take over while he and the other two listened in. /What's Pegasus talking about, you two?/ the boy asked the two Magician's_. /Do we have to, Master_?/ the female asked**. /It seems we can't avoid the young master's question**./

After a few seconds, when even the Pharah could listen freely, the Dark Magician answered Yugi's question**. /When we were alive, the Dark Magician Girl and I had a child-- A daughter to be precise. She is the Dark Magician's infant**./ "I think that the 'young master' wanted the story," Yami joked with his light half. /Very funny, Pharaoh, but I don't need a story when it comes to what you and Tea did. I hate some of your new memories you've been getting lately./ The Pharaoh only rolled his eyes at his light and said congrats to his two favorite monsters and sworn protectors before going to get Tea for their first ultrasound appointment. Maybe the Dark Magician could lend him some fatherly advice.

* * *

Atemna: Well, that's done. Now onto more important things. and sorry for any missing vowels. My key board sucks right now.


End file.
